


I Really Do

by fyeahimking



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: ???? - Freeform, But not the good love, Drugs, Hope you enjoy, I don't know, I think it is, Im tired, Kisses, Love, Party, Weed, Well not everyone, and lucas, and writing is all you have to live for, because i do - Freeform, because you're sad and alone, but farkle and maya, but he's drunk so it's even less noticeable, but lucas is super lowkey, but they're not actually being interacted with, does anyone watch the way they tendons in their hands move when they type, drunk, everybody is sad as well, i do it a lot, i guess Farkle is being interacted with but not an excessive amount, i hope that's a word, i think they're tendons, i'm pretty sure i was sad when i wrote this, im also sorry, maybe like seven percent, or maybe it's good but not conventional?, or that the mentioned character is in the vicinity, sorry - Freeform, that a different character talks about them, when i mention a character it basically means, when you use the tags as a communication area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so kind and sweet, such a good person, nothing like her. He didn't deserve to be stuck with Maya, he didn't deserve this, he deserved to have everything he wanted and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of part of a different story I'm writing, like a giant story that I haven't finished and probably never will. Every time I reread this I wanted to post it. Personally I think it can be it's own thing as long as a little context is given beforehand, (or if I change the story, which I have not done and probably will not do). I've written the summary for the other story, the giant one that I'm never finishing, so I'm going to put that down below as well.
> 
> Lucas and Maya get together because despite their very large list of differences they have one similarity that hits every single differentiation out of the park: they're both in love with someone who does not love them back, someone who they both believe never will. Lucas is Maya's Boyfriend without Benefits and Maya is his Girlfriend without Benefits. Without even noticing it, they fall in love. Will they know how to actually be in love with each other instead of pining for another?
> 
> I wrote that summary and it sounds super cheesy and totally Y/A Fiction but the story is actually kind of sad and the concept makes me happy so whatever. At this point I'm probably just rambling so I'm going to stop now. 
> 
> Song for this piece: (roughly) Oceans - Seafret
> 
> Edit: 6/8/16: There's a newer, edited version of this at the link below. It's not extremely different so the changes aren't that noticeable, just a few tweaks that I thought would make it a little better. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7134539

When Maya finally got to the party her head was already pounding and the insistent beat of pop songs coming through the speakers did nothing to help that. She was supposed to be meeting Lucas, who had come along with Riley and Farkle the hour before. Farkle had been easily spotted on the front porch, hanging with the few stoners that attended their school. It was an odd look for him, being barely visible in the cloud of smoke, clad in an outfit much like the Donnie Barnes version of him, but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. Riley had been found next, letting Charlie Gardner corner her in the front hallway with a half-terrified half-excited look on her face. Maya had wanted to rip Charlie's hair out when she'd seen the way his fingers were splayed across Riley's collar-bones, how close he was to her lips but when Maya had looked her best friend in the eyes and gotten the carefully mouthed _no_ , she continued without a second glance. 

Despite the party's reputation of only being for their school, there were a lot of people that Maya didn't recognize. Missy was eyeing Zay from across the room who was completely ignoring her and.....staring at the blond mess that was both his best friend and Maya's boyfriend. He was so obviously drunk, noticeable both in the way he was thrashing around and the bright, alcohol-induced happiness burning in his eyes. 

“Maya!” he screamed when she'd pushed her way through the crowd to get to him. “Maya, you came for me.”

“I did.” she said quietly, securing her fingers around his wrist so she could pull him out of the tight throng of bodies. 

“Oh, Maya,” he slurred. “Maya, Maya, Maya.” She bit back her smile, watching him giggle her name drunkenly. To be honest it was adorable and it made Maya's heart beat the way Riley always had but there was no pain following it.

She pulled him outside and the cool night air both burned her lungs and made everything feel a little clearer. She pushed him gently into the loveseat on the porch, purposely making it so his back faced Farkle and the rest of his group. Lucas smiled at Maya using one hand to loosen her grip on his other one and tangling their fingers together. Maya watched over his shoulder as the joint got passed to Farkle and he took a quick puff, then another before handing it off again. Lucas leaned in closer and pressed his head into her chest, stretching out on the couch and muttering sweet words into the mess of braids and curls that was Maya's hair. 

Farkle caught her eyes and she saw the same look she'd seen just twenty minutes ago in the mirror; a dark sorrow she'd never managed to figure out. And, apparently, neither had the smartest person she knew. Farkle sent her a small smile, almost like a silent, _what's there to do_ , before letting the girl next to him pull him into a kiss. 

Lucas was pulling himself up from her chest, staring across the porch, “Hey, is that-”

Maya grabbed him, turning him so she could press her lips to his. He kissed back, softly and kindly, nothing like any of the other drunk boys she'd ever kissed before. He was so kind and sweet, such a good person, nothing like her. He didn't deserve to be stuck with Maya, he didn't deserve this, he deserved to have everything he wanted and more.

“I love you, Maya,” he whispered against her lips when they'd started to pull apart.

“Love you, too.” she pressed the words into his hair, dotting kisses in his hairline. 

“No, I mean,” his eyes got hazy, his voice becoming softer and Maya could see that he was ready to pass out. “I really love you. I'm in love with you.”

“I know.” she whispered as he laid his head onto her chest again. She watched Farkle pull out of the girl's embrace in silence, trying to figure out what he was thinking. “I love you too, Lucas, I really do.”


End file.
